Something about December
by ifonlyinmydreams
Summary: AU. Blaine and Kurt broke up in High School and never got back together again. They both went on with new people in their lives, but the holidays are approaching and there is just something that is wrong with this situation... (my first fic ever.)
1. Give your heart a break

_This is my first fanfiction-story.. EVER. Tell me what you think. Should I go on, or just drop it?_

* * *

_AU. Blaine and Kurt broke up in High School and never got back together again. They both went on with new people in their lives, but the holidays are approaching and there is just something that is wrong in their lives…_

**Chapter 1**

His feet were heavy, walking up the stairs to his and Joe's apartment. The whole day had been a disaster. His secretary had called in sick so he had double up with work, he had spilled hot coffee over his favorite beige pants and that really important meeting he had planned for months went down the dumpster. All he looked forward to now was changing into his grey sweatpants, watching Grease for the nine millionth time, and eating chocolate out of the box.

"Hey babe! How was work? Did you remember to pick up the present for Emily? And for the love of God what have you done with your pants!?" Joe was standing in front of him, dressed in a dark blue suit with a black tie. 'Oh shit-' Blaine thought, 'Emily's party! How could I forget?' Blaine stood there with his mouth open and after five minutes he realized that he hadn't said anything since he opened the door.  
"Well? I can't see any present, so I guess you forgot that, but can please tell me what's going on with your pants?" Joe looked rather annoyed where he was standing, and clearly upset that it seemed as Blaine had forgotten about the party they was supposed to be attending in thirty minutes.  
"Honey, I totally forgot it. I just had such a shitty day at work and all I want to do is get out of these pants. Which I spilled coffee all over.." He sighed.  
"Blaine, this party is important for Emily. She wants us to be there, and you know it! Please go and change. I've put together an outfit for you, it's on the bed."  
"Can't you go without me? I just want to stay in tonight. Watch a movie or something." His eyes were pleading, and after this awful day he wasn't ashamed to admit for himself that he actually wanted to cry a bit. Just some self-loathing tears. Alone.  
"Oh, please! I know you are going to watch Grease again if you stay home. You need to get out more! I'm so sick of you ditching every event with our friends!" Joe's voice was higher now, and Blaine knew that this was the start of an argument, much like every other argument they have had the last weeks.

Blaine turned around and headed for the bathroom. "Don't turn you back at me, Blaine!" He stopped, and turned his head; "Go on without me. I will just drag the party down. I promise I'll go to the next party." He wasn't up for a fight tonight so he knew he had to stay calm. "You say that every time, Blaine, but there is always a new excuse." Blaine knew it was true. He had been a bit moody lately, and probably not as good company as his boyfriend wished for. But then again; 'it was a pre-Christmas party, and really, who the hell throws a pre-Christmas party with gifts? That's just the stupidest thing ever' he thought to himself.

He looked at Joe, the handsome, dark-haired and smiling man he had fallen in love with two years ago. Blaine then realized that Joe hadn't had that gorgeous smile on for a long, long time. He felt the tears pressing behind the eyelids.  
"You need to go out and let the stress from work fly off your shoulders. We haven't been out together since June! That's six months since. I'm so tired of you hiding in our home." Joe was on the rand of breaking out in tears too. And that made Blaine cry.

"I'm not hiding. I'm just tired. Tired of working in this God awful job where nothing goes my way! And tired of this gray city! And tired of always hanging out with friends that's not actually my friends! They are your friends, and I can't stand them!" Blaine knew that saying that was taking it to long, and his shouting wasn't doing anything good for this argument. His tears were streaming down his face. Joe gave him an angry glance, turned around and slammed the door.

The silence was suffocating. Blaine's sniffling was echoing between the walls of their Manhattan apartment. He went in to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He didn't care if it was too hot or too cold. He sat down and wept. Only surrounded by the water from the shower.. and his eyes.


	2. Where Did You Sleep Last Night?

_Will try to upload as fast as I can. Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I owe nothing. Sadly..._

**Chapter 2**

Kurt buttoned up his shirt, put on his boots and tried as quietly he could to walk out the door without waking up the people in the living room. His head was pounding, and it felt like he was going to throw up at any minute. It wasn't like him to drink. He was always the designated driver. He could of course take a glass of wine for dinner, but never did he throw down shot after shot and what seemed to be every colorful drink the bartender could make.

But, the worst part of the night before was the fact that he hadn't gone home when the bar closed. His friends had dragged him to an after party in Queens, where he had met this random guy and hooked up with. He never did that sort of thing.

No, Kurt was a hopeless romantic, wanting red roses on Valentine's Day and a small peck on the lips after a wonderful first date. It had been a while since he had been dating, because his busy schedule as head of the researchers for Vouge Magazine, but mostly because he hadn't found Mr. Right yet. He had been on a date now and then, but nothing was ever as exciting to go on a second or third date. It was mostly getting a coffee with a cute guy from another department, or a walk in the park with someone Rachel had introduced him to.

The rainy weather was refreshing for his head, and as he walked down the streets he looked at all the different Christmas decorations and Christmas lights and he suddenly felt a sting of loneliness in his gut. "What happened to me yesterday?-" he said to himself, his voice full of regret and anger. "This is not me. This is not the Kurt Hummel I know." A woman walked by and looked puzzled at him walking down the streets talking to himself. Luckily this was New York City, where it lives over eight million people and he was not going to see her again. At this moment he didn't want anyone to see him.

After over an hour walking the streets of New York City an early Sunday afternoon he got home to his apartment, threw his jacket over the couch and hurried in to the shower to wash of the shame from last night. No matter how much he scrubbed, he couldn't get off the smell from the man he had shared bed with. He turned the water off, dried himself with his white cotton towel and slumped down on his bed. "A king-size bed is too much when I'm alone" he said, and felt a sudden chill creep up his side. 'Oh how I wished I wasn't alone. Especially on the holidays.'

The dreading silence is broken by the tunes from the Wizard of Oz-song "Ding-Dong! The Witch is dead". His phone was buzzing on the night stand. Groaning, he turned his head to check who's calling. His lips turned in to a little smile as he answered.

"Hi, dad!" he tried to sound as happy as possible, but failed. "Hi Kurt. What's wrong?" Burt Hummel had an amazing grasp on when to know when there was something wrong. This was no exception.  
"Oh nothing… A bit tired. What's up in Ohio?"  
"Come on, cut that crap. I know there is something. I can hear it in your voice."  
"Seriously, there is nothing wrong." He hated to lie for his father, but he was not in the mood to tell him about the drinking, dancing and hooking up last night.  
"Well then…" Burt let the subject go and went on telling about the shop, and Carole's new job, and the fact that he had spent a whole day at the mall buying Christmas presents with her.

As he went on about the life in Ohio Kurt got a sudden thought on his mind and trailed of Burt's monologue in the phone.

"Dad, I want to come home for Christmas. I'll take some days off work, and come to Ohio and celebrate Christmas with you, Carole and Finn. I can't stand being alone here during the next week."


	3. Baby, it's Cold Outside

_Oh, wow! Two updates in one day. I hope you like the story.  
And don't worry, there will be some Klaine-stuff eventually._

_And also; I don't own anything... yet._

**Chapter 3**

Two days had passed from the fight between Blaine and Joe, and they hadn't shared a word at all. Blaine avoided Joe by leaving for work before he woke up in the morning, and Joe avoided Blaine by taking late shifts at the restaurant he worked at. But this night it was different. The restaurant had called Joe and told him that they didn't need him at work tonight, so he sat by the kitchen sink eating a sandwich when Blaine walked in.

Blaine didn't see him at first, when he walked around whistling the melody to "Baby, its Cold Outside". He threw his messenger bag down by the door, loosened his red bowtie and took of his blazer. He walked in to the kitchen and was taken by surprise when he saw Joe sitting there.  
"Oh.. err… I… Sorry. I thought you were down at the restaurant?" Blaine stuttered.

Covering his mouth while chewing, Joe made a little cough.  
"Uhm.. They didn't need me tonight. That new kid got the shift.." The tension laid thick around the room.

Blaine gulped; "well, have you eaten?" he immediately realized how stupid the question was since he had just seen him swallow down half a sandwich. 'Nice, Blaine! Real smooth..' he said to himself.

"Blaine, we need to talk." Joe stood up from the chair and walked towards Blaine. "Look, that fight…"  
"It was stupid.. I'm so sorry" Blaine interrupted.  
"Yes, it was stupid, I know. But, it also made me think… About us. You really hurt me with what you said."  
"Oh, I know. And I'm so sorry. It was awful, and I didn't mean it." Blaine took his hands and went in for a kiss, but Joe turned his head and took a step back.

"Honey…" Blaine's voice was cracking up.  
"You behave like you are ashamed of me. And I don't need that in my life." Joe had tears in his eyes.  
"Baby, that's crazy. I'm not ashamed of you. I wasn't thinking straight, very tired of work. It had been so much at the office that day."  
"See, that's the problem. You take work with you everywhere you go! It's like you don't appreciate the life you have besides work. It's always work, work, work with you. I'm so sick of your talk about that stupid record-label."

"How can you say that?! You know how important that job is for me. That's my way of working in the music business. That job defines me." Blaine felt the anger building inside of him. Joe was very much capable to understand why that job was so important. Music had been the only thing Blaine could depend on, and it had been that way since High School.

"Blaine, I can't do this anymore. There is nothing left for me in this relationship." His face was like stone.  
"Babe… Are you saying what I think you are? Are you… Are you breaking up with me?" Blaine bumped down on one of the kitchen chairs.  
"I'll come get my things during next week. I'll be staying at Emily's for the holidays."  
"Please! Don't go! I love you." Blaine pleaded, tears running down his face.

"Well, see, a big part of our problem is that I don't love you anymore." Joe squeezed Blaine's shoulder lightly and started walking toward the door. He put his coat on and turned his head to Blaine. "Goodbye."

Blaine's crying turned in to uncontrolled sobs as he was sitting in the kitchen alone. 'This is turning in to the worst December ever,' he thought. 'Alone at Christmas. What a nightmare.' The apartment seemed almost too big now when he was alone. The only light in the room was coming from the sidewalks outside the kitchen window, and the trees were casting shadows over Blaine's face.

He decided to go for a walk. The only thing that could help now was some fresh air. He put on his shoes, buttoned up his winter coat, and put on his matching red scarf and beanie. After all, he knew it was cold outside.


	4. Cold December Night

_Dum-dum-dum, I'm here again! What is Kurt doing this evening?_

_And still I don't owe anything. Really have to do something about that. _

**Chapter 4**

The ticket was paid for, he had got a week off of work and he suddenly felt a heavy burden lifted off his shoulders. Kurt sighed before standing up from his soft and fluffy couch which he had fallen in love with over the past two days. He had only been out of the apartment for briefly two hours yesterday morning when he was down at the office dropping of some documents for Jenny, his assistant. The air inside his apartment was thick and heavy, and the shamefulness could probably be felt if anyone walked in.

He walked over to the refrigerator to get something to drink. One carton of milk that had expired a week ago, some cheese and a jar of strawberry jam was everything he had. He let out a loud sigh, closed the door and turned to go back to the living room. While walking past the stove he caught a glance of his reflection in the glass. His hair was standing out everywhere, his skin was grey for not seeing daylight, the t-shirt was all wrinkly and the bags under his eyes were the size of a lumberjack.

"Ugh… Look at me! That is hideous. I'm so glad no one can see me now." He let his fingers slide through his messed up hair. His facial expressions were not pleased with what he saw.

"Kurt Hummel. Get your act together! Take a shower, moisturize that face and for the love of God do something about that hair. Then you can go out and get some fresh air." He knew that talking to himself was kind of schizophrenic, but he didn't care at all. Talking out loud to himself was helping him listening. His stomach made a high noise of hunger. "And maybe get something to eat."

* * *

After an hour or so in the bathroom Kurt was ready to be seen out in public again. He had put on his skinny, blue jeans, a black buttoned up shirt and a gray vest. He took a look in the mirror and figured out that something was missing from his outfit, and started looking through one of his boxes with accessories. On the bottom of the fourth box he found a brooch he hadn't been wearing in a long time. The last time he wore it was when he got his first job at Vogue, the internship that turned in to his current occupation. Fastening the hippo-brooch, doing a twirl and running his tongue over his front teeth, he was now ready for a walk.

When closing the door behind him and standing on the sidewalk he stopped for a few second trying to decide where he should go. Brooklyn by night was nothing Kurt was a fan of, so he decided to jump in a cab and drive over the bridge to Manhattan.

The lights from the Manhattan skyline were glittering against the black sky. He had always thought that New York at night was something of the most spectacular and beautiful thing one could experience, but tonight it seemed too big, and dark and lonely. Just as he had felt the last couple of days.

He jumped out of the cab not far away from Central Park. Taking a stroll down the park should clear up his mind a bit. He walked past a bunch of carolers singing; _It's the most wonderful time of the year, there'll be much mistltoeing, and hearts will be glowing when love ones are near. It's the most wonderful time of the year_.

His eyes rolled, and he felt the irony creeping up his spine when he tried to rush past them. Hearing the sound of the carolers disappearing a little by little, he slowed down the pace.

He looked around and saw couples holding hands and stealing smalls kisses from each other. The jealousy formed a knot in his stomach. Looking at people being so happy and in love was almost unbearable when he felt so miserable.

Suddenly, it was like the time stopped. In between all the happy men and women, sitting on a bench alone, lit up by the moonlight was someone how looked quite familiar. He hadn't seen him in over five years, almost six. 'Could it be?' He looked gorgeous. And also… Perhaps a bit… Vulnerable? The world was turning around Kurt in a speed that made him nauseated.

His feet was walking towards the man on the bench, it was like his body took control over the situation. The man in the red scarf and beanie was facing the other way. About three feet away from him, Kurt whispered:

"Blaine…?"


	5. Bells of New York City

_Thanks so much for the loving reviews, you guys! This story is rolling in my mind all day, so I just had to update you once again today. I am shamefull to say that I still don't owe anything. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, FOX and whatever has some ownership in our beloved couple._

**Chapter 5**

"Kurt?" Blaine said questionably, turning himself so he sat right in front of the standing man.  
"Is it really you?" Kurt was feeling dizzy, as he was going to pass out at any minute, but still standing there as a frozen creature.  
"Well, yeah. What are you doing here?" Blaine moved over to the left on the bench so there would be room for Kurt to take a seat. But, he didn't move.  
"I'm—just going for a walk, actually. What—Where—What are you doing here? Alone?" He took a quick glance over the nearest area to see if there were anyone who looked like they've been accompanied Blaine before he came.  
"Uhm.. I've been sitting here for an hour or so. Just needed to get some time to think about some stuff."  
"Oh."  
"Please, sit down."

Kurt took a seat next to Blaine, not so close that there was any touching, but close enough to smell the cologne he was wearing. The two men sat there in silence for a while, until Blaine broke it.

"Wow. What has it been? Five years?"  
"Almost six. It was going to be six years in February."  
"That's quite a long time."  
"Yeah."

Kurt felt uncomfortable. He couldn't believe he was sitting next to the man who had broken his heart by cheating. The man he had used the last four years to get over.

"So, how have you been? What have you been up to all this time?" Blaine looked at Kurt with those sparkling eyes he had fallen in love with in High School.  
Cutting the eye contact and focusing on the three standing in front of them -  
"Oh, you know. Been busy, working a lot, meeting new people. Experiencing the city life and becoming a New Yorker…" he answered in a weak and low voice.

"Wow, so you've been livi—"

Kurt cut him of mid-sentence. "No, actually, that's a lie. I spent the four years after we broke up to cry over you, and eating a lot of ice cream. I tried to do some music, but it only reminded me of you. I almost didn't sleep the first year. I was up every night thinking what I've had done wrong. My heart was breaking, and I used four years to get over you. This year I have actually been able to go through a day without thinking of you."

"Uhhm…" Blaine's face turned white. The words from Kurt were harsh, but he understood his pain. What he had done with their relationship had torn him apart a little by little. "Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, please. Don't start up again. It's over, and I don't want to hear another apology from you. It's just too hard." He gulped, tears pressing on the inside of his eyelids.

They sat there in silence. No one dared to say a word, until Kurt's stomach made the sound of a marching band. A little giggle slipped from Blaine's mouth. "I think you stomach is trying to tell you something."

"Yeah, that was one of the reasons I went out tonight. My fridge was empty."  
"There is a Starbuck five minutes from here. If you want to go get a cup of coffee?"  
"I-I-I… I think I have to go by myself." Kurt stood up, straightening out his coat. "It was nice to see you again, Blaine." Even though their meeting had been uncomfortable, he still thought it was nice to see him again. To see how he looked, and dressed. And smelled.

"Are you sure?" Blaine stood up beside him, eagerly looking at his ex-boyfriend. "Just as friends. I could really need a friend right now."

Kurt looked deep in Blaine's eyes, realizing he couldn't hold the tears in anymore. "No… I can't. I have to leave." His voice cracked. He turned away, nodded his head a little to the left and started almost jogging down the narrow, black path leading out of the park. Blaine was standing left alone by the bench, looking longingly after Kurt as he went.

He let out a heartfelt sob, and decided to turn around and take on the road home to his apartment. Each step more difficult than the other ones.


	6. Six Degrees of Separation

_I feel so bad for not updating this yesterday, but I was spending some time with my friends. And writing on my exam..._

_This has been by far the hardest chapter to write. The words did not come to me, so you just have to take it as it is. _

_Still don't owe anything. _

_P.S. Thank you so much for you reviews! Lovelovelove._

**Chapter 6**

Blaine threw himself on the bed. After having spent several hours outside he felt the cold spreading through his body, from his toes, through his organs and up to his ears. But the cold was nothing compared to the ache he felt in his gut, and in his heart. The break-up with Joe was hard to deal with, but in some way he felt relieved. Like it was the best for both of them. They had been a good couple the first time after they started dating, but as soon as the honeymoon-phase had worn out; their flaws had been too much to deal with.  
No, breaking things off had been for the better.

But, it didn't leave out the fact that Blaine was alone. And at this stage it felt like he was going to be alone for the rest of his life.

What fascinated him was that each time he tried to close his eyes he replayed the conversation he had with Kurt earlier that night.

Almost six years. That's a long, long time. The break-up had been tough for both of them. Blaine had used every waken moment after their break-up to call Kurt and text him, sending him e-mails and writing letters to him the first month, to the day when he got a message from him.

'Please stop with the calls, and texting, and letters and e-mails. We're finished.' That had been the last thing he had heard from him in five years. Almost six. And tonight they met again.

At first he had thought that they were meant to be; that they were soulmates and that one day he was going to be the prince that fought the dragon and won him back. But by each year that went by the dream was disappearing a little by little.

The first year was heartache every day, crying every night and believing that he was the worst person in the world. The second year was anger. He had been angry at himself, and Kurt, and every little change in his life.

The third year was a little less pain, and a little less anger. This was the year that he could forget Kurt for a day or two, and that he could enjoy himself and his new friends at college. The fourth year was when he met Joe. The handsome, tall blonde who could take away all the pain, heartache and stress. Meeting Joe had been a good way to forget about High School-love and drama.

The fifth year had gone by pretty good until now, when it was all coming back to him. And at the look of things year six would most likely be as terrible as what had started it all.

* * *

The timer on the microwave was blinking from the kitchen. '03.17' . Sleep eluded him.

"It looks like it's going to be a hard day at work when the world wakes up," he said while sitting up. He reached for his computer. Checked his e-mail first, but the only new thing was some spam-mail about a talking squirrel from Finn. Then he read a few news articles, before clicking on an ad that was blinking on the homepage of The New York Times. Plane tickets to Ohio. On sale.

Without giving it so much thought he checked when there were seats available. One seat available on Friday. He found his credit card, punched in the numbers and got the recite. Blaine had always been good at shopping on impulse.

"Shit. Probably should've told mom and dad that I'm coming home for Christmas."

'Hi mom! I'm coming home on Friday. Could you or dad pick me up at the airport around five-thirty? Love.'  
He sent his mother a text. "She'll see it in the morning" he puffed, before turning of his computer and laying his head down at the pillow.


	7. I'll Be Home for Christmas

_Here we go again! Sorry my updates are bit here and there. Been writing on my exams the last couple of days, and since one is down and there is only one to go I decided to give you this update as a "yes-i-finished-one-of-my-exams"-gift._

_By the way, thanks so much for the reviews!_

**Chapter 7**

The airport was a lot more crowded that it used to be this time at day, but then again; it was Christmas and Kurt was probably not the only one who went home for the holidays. After dropping off his suitcase, and got through security control he could finally begin to relax a bit. Security controls made him nervous, and the last thing he wanted when he was out traveling was a random man or woman starting groping him in public.

People were running past him, not caring if they almost run him over. Squalling children and tired parents, cell phones ringing and the sound of baggage being dragged over the floor was overwhelming, so Kurt looked for the place that looked the quietest. He found a space to sit in a little coffee shop at the rare end of the building. He ordered a chai latte, plugged in his iPod and leaned his head against the wall. Studying the people that stressed in and out of the coffee shop he couldn't help but think of how glad he was to check in with an extra half hour to spare. Nothing ruined a day more than being stressed in a stressed place.

Bing Crosby was singing softly in his ear, and suddenly the feeling of Christmas came sneaking in on him. He couldn't wait to come home to Ohio and eat Carole's special Christmas cookies, pacing around in his pajamas and hanging up his stocking over the fireplace. And no, it is not childish to do such thing when one is at home. Kurt also liked the fact that his dad used to make some extra effort in bringing the Christmas spirit to the house when he was home.

Lost in his track of thought he hadn't registered the person standing beside him before he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi." Blaine, looking shyly at him, stood shifting at his feet.

"Uh- hi Blaine." Kurt said, startled. He dragged his earplugs out, turning off the music.

"Bing Crosby, I'm guessing?" Blaine said with a smirk, gazing at the pink iPod.

Kurt looked away shyly, "Yeah. White Christmas. Gotta find the holiday spirit."

"I know what you're talking about. Had to steal some albums from work so I had something to listen to." Blaine giggled a little, to loosen the tension. "I-uh-mm, can I sit down with you? There weren't any other seat available, and it still forty-five minutes 'till boarding."

"Uhm, yeah, sure." He immediately regretted it. After their meeting earlier that week he hadn't been able to think about anything else. Their meeting had been awkward, and how they had left things was even worse.

Blaine took a seat on the opposite side of the table. He took his messenger bag over his head and placed it by his feet, and then he opened up the buttons in his blazer. Then he lifted his coffee cup with both his hand and took a sip. Kurt realized that he was staring.

"You going home to Ohio?" Kurt said, trying to keep the conversation as casual as possible.

"Yeah. Nothing for me in New York, alone on the holidays. What about you? Where are you heading? Paris? Spain? Or Mexico?" He had always had this goofy grin when he tried to make casual jokes, and it hadn't changed the last five years.

"Ha-ha, I wish! No, I'm actually going home too. Had some days off work, and dad wanted me to come home." Lying wasn't Kurt strongest side, and he hoped that Blaine didn't catch on to him. He just didn't want to tell him about his miserable New York-life, and that he actually begged his boss to get some days off.

"Guess we're taking the same flight then? I was lucky and got one of the last tickets available. What seat are you in?" Blaine was talking fast, and his voice sounded a bit nervous.

"Uhm- let me check my ticket…" he dragged out a white boarding card from his bag, "I got seat 16B. What about you?" _Please don't be seated next to me, please, please, please_ was all that went through Kurt's head. He couldn't stand this awkward small-talk for a whole flight to Ohio.

"Oh- okay. I got seat 21A." Blaine's face fell. He had hoped they could sit together, so he could ask him about the night in the park. He hadn't the nerve to do so while sitting in the coffee shop. He just wanted to sneak the question in to the conversation as a whisper. It was in fact not a question suitable to everyone to hear. And besides, when the plane is in the air the conversations around them would be much quieter.

Suddenly aware of the weird, tense situation he tried to turn the conversation and blurted out; "how's Burt and Carole? And Finn? Is he still with Rachel?"

A bit caught y surprise by the sudden change in conversation, Kurt swallows down a sip of his latte. "W-Well, the shop is going great, and Carole has started in a new job at that law firm.. What was it called? Mosby and Johnson—I think... And Finn and Rachel are going strong. They are actually expecting their first kid together in three months."

"Wow, a kid? That's big news." Blaine got cut off by a lady-voice over the speakers.

"Flight BA3927 to Lima, Ohio is ready to board at Gate 31."

"Guess that's us," Kurt said standing up.

Without a word they picked up their stuff, and headed down to the gate. Side by side in the queue, before boarding.

The flight attendant was smiling as they always do when entering a plane. But Blaine was sure she could tell the awkward tension between the two men. Before Kurt sat down in his seat, Blaine sneaked in a short hug. "It was nice seeing you. Have a happy holiday," he said before he headed back to seat 21A.

Kurt was startled. _What did just happen? Why did he hug me? Couldn't he tell how weird this whole meeting was? _He closed his eyes and plugged in his iPod again, but even though the music blasted out and he wanted to take a nap, all he could think of was that warm feeling he felt through his chest.


	8. Keep Your Eyes Open

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I had to spend a couple of days in the hospital due to illness. I'm fine now though, except that I might have gotten a cold out of being in the hospital. I hope you enjoy the story! Promise it won't be long until the new update. But I have an exam in two days so it will probably come after that._

**Chapter 8**

Kurt walked in the familiar door to The Lima Bean, and the sudden smell of coffee and freshly baked pretzels had never ever smelled so good. After a young girl behind the counter had received his order he took a seat next to the window. The snow was slowly floating down to the ground, covering the sidewalk in a soft, white blanket. His arrival yesterday had been good for him. There was something so comforting about spending a night in his own bedroom, and looking thorough old clothes and shoes he had left behind when he moved to The Big Apple. Therapy for the soul.

After an hour of just sitting there and watching people walk by the window he got up so he could reach the grocery store before closing time. He had promised Carole to pick up baking powder and sugar so they could spend the night baking their usual Christmas cookies.

He put his hand around the doorknob and turned around to wave goodbye to the girl behind the counter. Without looking forward, but stepping out of the coffee shop he was colliding with a dark blue Duffle coat and something that sounded like_ oomphf_.

"Hey there! Running from a dragon, or just wanting a hug?" Kurt hadn't had the time to look down on the person he just had crashed in to, that was now lying on the ground covered in snow. But the voice sounded familiar. Maybe too familiar?

"Blaine! Oh my god, are you ok?" Kurt got back to reality again, and realized that he hadn't offered a hand to help up the poor guy he literally walked down.

"Yeah, I'm fine -" Blaine said, trying to gracefully lift himself up from the cold ground, but failing in the attempt. Kurt reached out his hand, and helped him up on his feet.

"- Thanks." Blaine smiled. "You are surely in a hurry." He tried to brush the snow off his coat, but Kurt could see that the coat was almost soaking in the wet snow. "How can snow be so freaking cold and so wet at the same time?" he said when he realized getting out of the situation dry was a lost project.

Kurt looked at him with laughter in his eyes, and maybe a little pity. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you coming in."

"Hahaha, it's ok. Don't worry. You've always been taller than me, and I can't expect you going around looking out for small creatures like me."

Kurt looked away, bashful. "You need to get out of that coat. You're gonna get sick."

"It's good. Was just gonna get a coffee to go, and head back home. My folks are having dinner with some colleagues, so I'll just put on my sweats when I get home and watch a movie. I was thinking 'Love, Actually'."

"Still your favorite Christmas movie?" Kurt said, and getting a nod from Blaine in return. "I was actually going down to the grocery store an pick up some stuff for me and Carole's annual Christmas baking party."

"So you're still doing that? Sounds like fun!"

Kurt realized they were blocking the entrance to The Lima Bean, so he dragged Blaine by the arm so that a couple of High School kids could hurry past them and in through the door. Blaine tensed up, and he was sure that Kurt could tell. He look at the way Kurt's hand was still gripping his overarm.

"Uhm- you wanna come with? I'm sure Carole would like someone's honest opinion on the recipe and to try out some cookies before my dad eats them all." Kurt wasn't entirely sure where he was heading with this invitation, but it would probably be nice for his dad and Carole to meet Blaine again.

"Yeah, sure. That'll be great." Blaine said, before they both headed down the street.

* * *

"… And then he left without saying much more, and I realized my life sucks and then I came here." Blaine gasped for air. He had talked all the way to the store, through paying and all the way back to where they were standing now.

"Wow… How are you now? I mean, how are you coping?" Kurt was a bit thrown about how much Blaine had been talking, but he was thinking that he hadn't had the best time in New York, much like himself.

"I'm dealing with it. It helps being here, though." Blaine looked up and saw the white door before him. 'Welcome to our home' a sign said, and under it was scribbled down 'Burt', 'Carole', 'Finn' and 'Kurt'. They had always had the way of making everyone feel welcome in their house, even by their door.

Kurt gave him a smile, before entering his childhood-home.  
"Dad! Carole! I'm back, and I brought a guest with me! He says he can help with the cookie-tasting!"


	9. Blown Away

_I'm still here, and the story is still here. I wish I could apologize to you all face to face, because this story is so late to be updated. I've had some personal problems that had to delay this update, but I promise you that my mind is still fully on to finish this. Hope you enjoy it, and try not to be mad at me. _

_Hope you like it! And also; HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_Still don't owe anything, but I have a feeling that this will be the year..._

**Chapter 9**

"Ugh- you know I can't eat that much without regretting it later. You should've stopped me." Blaine struggled with finding a good position to sit in, but the sugar rush from the cookies had turned in to nausea and there was nothing that felt comfortable when his stomach was making him regret those seven-eight last cookies he had eaten.

"I guess something just don't change through the years," Kurt giggled from the opposite chair. He could tell by the winching sounds that Blaine was more than full. "I thought you were a grown man who could decide when to stop eating. Oh, how wrong I can be." The laugh that escaped from Kurt lips filled the room.

Burt and Carole walked in to the living room where the two men sat. "Would anyone like a cup of cocoa?" Carole smiled to them.

"Oh, please. None for me. I don't think I will be able to eat or drink more until we're in 2013." Blaine held his hand over his stomach and Burt burst out laughing.

"You have once again fallen for the delicious, but painful experience of Carole's special Christmas cookies," Burt said glancing from Blaine to his wife. Kurt gave his father a smile. He was glad that he had a figure he had to maintain, so he had stuck to his four cookies-limits.

"Well, we are heading down to Hiram and LeRoy with some snacks and some gossiping." Carole said to Kurt. "Is there anything you want before we leave?" Kurt shook his head and rushed them away through the door. "Say hi to them for me!" He said before closing the door.

When Kurt turns around to head back to the living room, Blaine is already up on his feet. "I should probably be getting home. Maybe sleep off some stomach ache." Blaine pouted. Kurt felt his head drop, clearly disappointed that he had to leave, but tried to cover it up by giving him a nudge in his side.

"Hey! Man down here." Blaine giggled; amused by the fact that Kurt still remembered his ticklish spot right above the third rib. The whole house fell silent, and Kurt stood so close that he could feel Blaine's breath on his skin. Blaine turned his head so that he looked right in to Kurt's blue eyes. The only thing that separated them was a small gap of air, but it still felt like miles between them. Kurt gazed into Blaine's golden eyes, before letting his eyes wander down his chin and his nose, before letting his eyes rest on the lips.

Kurt felt himself slowly moving closer. His hands touched the soft skin of Blaine's wrist, and the air between them was thick and almost unbearable.

"So, I hope we get to meet again before leaving for New York?" Blaine took a step back. He gulped and looked down at his feet.

Kurt, taken aback of the situation and realizing what had almost happened, shifted his foot and swallowed some air. "Uhm, yeah- uh- yeah. Yeah, sure. Of course." Another gasp of air. "Sure, absolutely. Yeah- meet again, of course. I mean. Yeah." His uncontrolled rambling was stopped by a finger against his lips, followed by a soft giggle from Blaine.

"I heard Tina was throwing a party tomorrow night. Wanna go? I mean, you go when you want, and I go when I want, and then we can meet there?"

Kurt was still speechless of his stupidity and rambling, and mentally kicking himself, so all he got out was a shaky nod and a forced smile.

Blaine took his coat from the hanger, and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He opened the door and gave a little shudder when he saw the cold snow still falling from the sky. He turned around to Kurt and gave him a little wave. "Great! See you there. And thanks for today, I really enjoyed it."

Kurt stood in the entrance looking as the smaller man walked down the street, and it had passed several minutes before he realized that it was freezing outside.

* * *

The music was loud, and there were several people Blaine had never even met before. The champagne bottles where going around the table, people was cheering and laughing and singing and there was some girl hanging out of the kitchen window probably puking her guts out. He tried to look around for some familiar faces, but the room was too crowded.

"Oh my God! Blaine Warbler?! Really- Blaine Anderson?" a voice from behind him chirped out, getting closer. Blaine turned around, only to look straight at a very familiar face, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe it's you, Blaine. What brings you to the neck of the woods? Some magic? Or someone to spend the new years with?"

Blaine gulped. "Sebastian?"


End file.
